Tell Me You Love Me
by Chey-Chey619
Summary: Jeff is going through a rough patch in his love when he meets the angle that could possibly save him. Comments are appreciated!


Tell Me You Love Me

Tell Me You Love Me

All these years I was lead to believe the people I had been with loved me. First they tell me they always liked me then they'd tell me they'd like serious relation ship. For a month or two we'd sleep together and be 'couple.' Finally they'd leave me, saying they wanted bigger and better things when really they were done with this fling and wanted someone else to fuck them. After this last week I was ready to give up and face that no one out there was really ready to love someone like me. Chris Jericho and been the latest fling of my romantic life, had left me last Tuesday. Well, I left him more like it.

_**I actually thought maybe he'd be it, that I could stick with the gorgeous blond and start a family. We had been together much longer then my past partners, half a year or so and I felt that I was really loving the man I was with.**_

_**It was Friday night and I was coming home from the store, red roses in hand. They were Chris' favorites. I was going to prose that we move in together at my place in North Carolina, y'know, the next big step in our relationship. I was smiling wider then I had in forever, the bounce back in my step after some time.**_

_**Though, with the swipe of my hotel key card and the simple opening of a door that feeling of happiness and love was wiped out. Their Chris was, moaning and groaning beneath some man I had never seen before that was thrusting into him with animalistic grunts and growls. I dropped the roses, wide eyed and crushed. He finally noticed I was there, looking like a deer looking at an oncoming semi. He called me but I ignored him as I left, rushing for my brother's room. There I stayed for the remainder of the time at the hotel and I ignored all calls and texts from Chris, finally giving up.**_

_**I was quiet and depressed this last week, and I could tell it had on the effect on the people around me. Matt was always trying to get me out and into town while others tried to cheer me up one way or another. Now that I'm on Smackdown makes it worse. I know no one here and Matt's still on RAW so I'm all alone. I don't know what to do.**_

_**So here I am, sitting on a bench in the public locker room that is now empty. I eye a small black duffle bag crossed the room and I knew someone would return to retrieve it. Until then I appreciated the silence I was given, even though it didn't last long. The locker room door opened and a short Latino stepped through the locker room door. He looked at me with surprise.**_

_**"I didn't know anyone was here," he said quietly, looking a bit shy. "I forgot my bag is all."  
"It's over they," I say tonelessly, looking away. I had to admit, he was gorgeous. Dark skin that just begged to be touched, warm, chocolaty brown eyes and full lips. The fact he didn't bother me all that much with curious questions or comments made me like him all the much more. I watched him gather his things out the corner of my eye, and I noticed him shyly cast glances at me. I was always good at analyzing someone's personality and I immediately saw that the other man in the room was shy and reserved, obviously unlike everyone else in the locker room I had the chance to meet.**_

_**He didn't say good-bye or anything else of the sort as he left, only giving me a quick glance before leaving. I began to think. Maybe he'd be one of the few people I could trust around this jungle of animals. I sighed, finally standing and gathering my things. I'd think more about it later.**_

_**I took a cab to the hotel, paying the driver silently and tipping him a little more then I should've. I grabbed my duffle bag and iPod, walking into the large hotel I was currently staying in. There I saw him again, checking into his room, noticing me seconds after I had seen him. He bit his lip in the most adorable way before looking away, asking for his key card.**_

_**I walked up to the desk, standing beside him. He was much shorter then myself where I had to look down at him. When I did though, I caught those chocolaty brown eyes and I swear my breathing stalled ever so slightly. He was much more gorgeous up close, his features so soft that they were almost child like. **_

_**He looked away sharply. I was right. He was obviously shy and not very talkative. He took his hotel key from the woman, thanking her in what I believed to be Spanish. He then walked off quickly, to the elevator. I quickly asked for my key, snatching it up and thanking the women before hurrying off to the elevator. Almost without thinking he held it before the door closed, allowing me to slip inside.**_

_**"Thanks," I say, giving a small smile. He only nods, averting those eyes that I cannot simply get enough of. I don't know why I'm so attracted to him but it's like some invisible force that's drawing towards him. We both reach for the buttons beside the door, hands colliding ever so slightly. His skin was soft as silk, causing me to wonder if other parts of his body are just as soft. The thought catches me off guard and before I know it his hand was already at his side again.**_

_**"Sorry," He whispers. "You go ahead." I nod, licking my dry lips and reaching forward to press the 4**__**th**__** floor button. I sneak short looks at him, seeing that he's fiddling with his watch that makes him seem even more adorable, if possible.**_

_**Finally the bell rings and we both step forward. I guess we both were on this floor. The doors open and he steps past me only whispering, "See you around" before leaving and walking down the hall. I look at him longingly, wishing to know why he was so shy, then again his appealing appearance made me long for him in another way.**_

_**My eyes flew open almost instantly at the thought. Was I seriously having feelings for someone new? **_


End file.
